


Let's Share a Meal Together... Hopefully Forever?

by kowaidesuka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Game, Slowish Burn... Sylvain definitely trying to fan the flames though, three houses spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaidesuka/pseuds/kowaidesuka
Summary: « Post-game Fic, spoilers ahead »What is the best way to stick together until you die together? The logical choice - marriage.OR the one where Felix and Sylvain get their act together after the war.





	Let's Share a Meal Together... Hopefully Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written straight after I finished the Blue Lions route's boss battle, so it's a bit raw and there are definite spoilers.
> 
> Because the Sylvain and Felix A+ support and paired ending killed me... I had to get it out of my system.
> 
> I'm not sure how many parts I'll make this, but the end goal is to reach a point where they're arguing who gets to have Ingrid in their party, while trying to prevent Dimitri from breaking all the wedding china :'))

Surprise and (though he hated to admit it) relief washed over Felix, seeing a haggard looking Dimitri and professor exit the throne room. It was definitely touch and go for a moment there, what with Edelgard and her ghastly form, and the waves of reinforcements holding their army back. He looked over to Ingrid, exhausted and healing her nearby allies, with a relieved smile on her face. The rest of their forces were wounded, some more greatly than others… with the exception of Petra, who could dodge quickly and strike back fast, like a viper.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a pair of firm hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against a warm body. "What the-"

"I was thinking I could redeem my hug now," said a familiar, teasing voice, "seeing as the moment called for it."

Felix sighed, cheeks inadvertently warming. His traitorous mind recalled their previous heart-to-heart, the one time in years he felt himself about to… give in? Let go? "I suppose it's fitting for such a momentous occasion," he conceded. After all, those close by were doing the same. Battalion soldiers banding together like brothers, Annette dancing with an equally happy Mercedes and Ashe; even the professor seemingly leaped at Seteth (which he had to come back to later; since when had they had the time to grow closer?)

Felix turned around on the spot, pulling Sylvain in with his own arms, chest to chest. "If you're going to do it, you might as well do it properly," he grumbled.

Sylvain looked down at him, surprised, then chuckled. "I suppose this truly is a special occasion, for you to accept this level of affection."

"Shut up," he quipped back, struggling to keep his voice even, though his face betrayed him by flushing red all the way down to his neck.

"You know, sometimes it's pretty cute how you act-"

"Aww, how cute!" Annette interjected, bounding over to the pair. "Group hug, group hug!"

"No, wait-!" But it was too late; one by one, his former class and professor joined the embrace, Dedue the last to join, wrapping his arms tentatively around Dimitri and Ingrid. It reminded Felix of all the times the Blue Lions gathered for a quick debrief… only all the previous times, his head wasn't about to knock against another at one sharp movement. 

"Well done everyone," Dimitri said gruffly, eye brimming with overwhelming emotion. "I… I owe you all greatly. Thank you for fighting with me. Thank you for helping to lead Faerghus to victory."

After a chorus of happy accolades for everyone's efforts, Felix added, "I suppose even beasts can accomplish higher order endeavours. Well done, boar." He smiled thinly.

"Thank you, Felix," the future king looked at him, smiling back. "I… I hope I did them proud."

Felix averted his eyes at that. "I'm certain you did." 

"What are we to do next, Your Hi- Dimitri?" Dedue corrected himself at the last moment.

"I… I think I'm going to take a long nap," he replied wryly.

\---

A few weeks had passed, with their old class somewhat scattered across the lands, in their effort to rebuild and unify Fodlan. Though a considerable amount of work was to be done, what with supplying food and aid to war torn villages, stomping out the remaining rebels and bandits, and rebuilding the church of Seiros, with Byleth as the new archbishop, there were still times when most of their class' downtime lined up. Which Annette took full advantage of.

"Shopping, shopping, what are we going to buy? Maybe some shoes, or a red tie!” The red-headed young lady sang, skipping to the beats of her impromptu song.

“Red tie?” Felix questioned. “What on earth do you need a red tie for? It’s not like you have a boyfriend or anything.”

Annette turned to him, fury in her eyes. “You big jerk! It’s for my father!” Suddenly a mischievous grin spread across her face. “But I heard you might need a tie soon… probably a black one in your case though.” Felix didn’t like the look or sound of that, baffling as it was.

“Annette! Felix!” Mercedes waved over to them, already holding a few shopping bags. “I’m so glad you could make it! Ingrid and Ashe already arrived, they went off to the bookstore. They were thinking there might be some newly written tales about knights.” She giggled. “I guess they’ll never tire of reading about them, even as knights themselves. I’ve been picking up ingredients for a new pie recipe I saw the other day. Anyway, have you seen the others yet? Like Sylvain?” She turned towards Felix for that last question.

“How should I know? I’m not his keeper.” He scowled. Actually, he had missed the other man’s presence over the past several days, despite working to rebuild their territories right next to each other. In fact, he heard that the rust-headed oaf had gone to visit his uncle rather than Felix himself. Utterly baffling… and, though a big part of him refused to admit it, worrying. 

Mercedes gave him a knowing look, as if she could sense his discomfort. Damn her and her perceptiveness. “I’m sure everything’s fine. Perhaps he got lost on the way.”

“If by lost, you mean ‘lost in a maiden’s eyes’, then yeah, that’s likely.”

Annette and Mercedes shared a look at that, rousing Felix’ suspicions again. “Um… are we missing something?”

“No, but it’s starting to seem like I am,” he said coldly. “Care to fill me in? I don’t enjoy being in the dark.”

“Felix! There you guys are.” Ingrid came striding up to them, grabbing him by the arm. “Something urgent has come up. Sylvain needs you.”

The slate-haired man blinked, heart beating rapidly. “Where is he? What happened?”

“Just come quick! There’s not much time!”

Did another skirmish break out? Was Sylvain caught in the fray, and wounded again? He rushed after Ingrid, who led him across town, closer to the seaside. He was greeted with the sight of Sylvain, hands behind his neck, not maimed or harmed in any way. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked, glaring at the blonde knight. “You said he was hurt.”

“I never said anything about that. I merely told you he needed you,” Ingrid replied, uncharacteristically playful. “And it’s true. I’ll leave you boys to it.”

“Hey, Felix,” Sylvain greeted, as breezily as ever, though there was a slight stiffness to his posture.

“Do not ‘hey’ me. If you have something to say, spit it out. Or would you rather just go see my uncle again and ask him to relay the message to me?”

Sylvain paled. “You… you heard about that?”

"How could I not? It happened in my own household. Of course, Uncle never mentioned what you two even talked about." He clenched his hands into fists out of frustration.

"Oh… okay. Well…" Sylvain gestured to a low hanging rock wall, and together they sat, facing the lull of the ocean waves. "I should probably start from the beginning. Not the very beginning, but the long and short of it is… a talk with the professor, and the whole waging war and putting our lives on the line so much already… it made me realise some things."

Felix nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, being aware of the constant risks they took with their lives in battle. "Go on."

"Basically, well… if I did actually die back then, I'd have regrets. Regrets for not pursuing my true, genuine feelings for a special someone in my life. For someone I promised years ago, I'd stick together with them until we die together."

Felix's eyes widened, cheeks reddening. "You mean to say… I'm that someone?"

Sylvain chuckled. "Don't tell me I read all the cues wrong. You know I can be dense sometimes." 

"You really are, sometimes," he agreed, before leaning in to steal a kiss from his companion.

\---

_Two months prior, before the Assault on Enbarr_

“Professor?” Byleth looked up from the ring held in her hand, the shimmer of the green facets shifting in the light. Sylvain had come up from behind her, stopping right in front of the grave next to Jeralt’s. 

"Come to make peace with the dead one last time?" The professor shrugged, replying quietly, "In a way."

"It's been a while since I've done so myself," he admitted. "I tried, the night that Miklain… well, he probably wouldn't have accepted any words I offered to him." He spotted the small piece of jewellery, eyes lighting up. "Oh, what's this? Is that for me?" He winked.

At the professor's deer-in-the-headlights look, he laughed. "Only joking, professor. No, but really. Who's the lucky person?"

"Seteth," she replied, looking down and smiling.

"Ah… well, good luck with that. You'd definitely balance out his uptight-ness." Byleth snickered a little at that, covering up the sound with her hands. His professor never failed to smile at even his lamest attempts at humour.

"At any rate, at least someone I know will get to marry for love rather than other… stupid reasons."

"And what about you?" she asked.

"Me? I don't know," he said, hesitant. "I mean… real love? A real connection with someone? Hasn't happened to me yet; I don't know if it'll ever, honestly." He had spent a good many years being nonchalant to serious advances, masking his skepticism behind honeyed words. How was he to really know who'd like him for himself, after all.

"I'm certain it can, and it will," his former teacher replied calmly. "For my father, he fell in love with someone overwhelmingly kind. For me, it was the one I could rely on the most. The one I could picture staying with for the rest of my days."

"Staying together, forever?" The thought of that seemed nice… and oddly familiar to him.

It wasn't until later, rousing from an uneasy sleep, that the realisation hit him in the face with the force of a thousand of Ingrid's slaps.

\---

The pair sat side by side at the tavern, surrounded by the other former members of the house, some smiling knowingly and some cheering after they had walked through the doors hand in hand. "I knew it, I knew it!" Annette exclaimed. 

"Well, of course you knew, I told you and Mercy the moment I heard it from Sylvain," Ingrid said, chuckling.

"Ingrid, you wound me so!" The redheaded man cried out dramatically. "How many more secrets of mine have you spilled to everyone?"

Felix dug into his meal vigorously. It was a plate of rabbit skewers, which Sylvain had ordered as well; it reminded him of the days of shared laughter and meals at the monastery, of his boyfriend cracking lame jokes and sharing side glances with him. Currently the auburn haired man was recounting how he felt 'wyverns in his stomach' for the past week over how to best confess his feelings.

"So is that why you went to visit my uncle? For some sort of blessing to court me?" Felix had to nearly shout his words over the chatter of the other patrons.

"Something like that," Sylvain said, feeling the weight of the ring in his pocket against his leg. _For another day,_ he promised to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Preview for the next part (which can hopefully fill in most of the gaps from Sylvain's end):
> 
> "He kissed me," he said, grinning goofily. "Mr. Lone Wolf, I'd-rather-be-slicing-than-hugging, Felix was the one who went for our first kiss."
> 
> "The fact that you hadn't even had your first kiss… surely that was a good enough reason to decide _not_ to propose then and there." She shook her head.
> 
> "Hey, we've done other stuff together."
> 
> "For the Goddess' sake, shaking your hips in front of him doesn't count. We _all_ were subject to that… that _display_."


End file.
